Talk:Spaghetti/@comment-37381799-20181102143014
3: Fall out Ever since that day, whoever who tried to come see my Master Attendant, I would block them off. Eventually, they never came to ask for more unreasonable requests. I once thought, that this would be able to make all my Master Attendant’s troubles go away. My Master Attendant’s life, our lives, could go back to as wonderfully it had once been. But this was just a beautiful wish of mine. And I wasn’t able to achieve this wish of mine. When I had went off to settle some Fallen Angels and returned, I was unable to find the silhouette of my Master Attendant. I grabbed onto a maid that came by, and asked her where my Master Attendant went. She told me that the young master had ran off in a hurry after receiving a letter. Panicking, I ran to his room, and found the opened letter discarded on the ground. The contents of the letter made a chill run down my spine. Following the information provided on the letter, I went off to the wilderness where my Master Attendant may have went to. When I reached the place, my Master Attendant had long been lying on the ground. And the people standing in front of him, weren’t people who I would suspect as political enemies against his family, nor was it aristocrats that may have bore grudges against him for exposing them for their deeds. But it was his many older and younger brothers, who once welcomed him into the home warmly and called him one of their own. The people who once warmly and kindly taught him how to fit into a rich family, were now looking upon him with mocking smiles. “If we don’t act this way, Father will hate us even more.” “Who said you could take all of Father’s attention from us!” “You’re just a poor, homeless child! You don’t have any right to fight for the family’s assets with us!” “You should just go and die!” I held onto my Master Attendant and supported him up, letting him lean against me. He gripped onto my clothes tightly. “Quick...quickly go and save…” The next moment my Master Attendant’s eyes were wide open, staring at the woman, who was the wife of one of his older brothers. The woman who once shielded his ears from the booming thunder, and held him closely in her arms. She seemed to have changed. She was no longer what she once was. She wore a proud smile on her face, dressed in grand robes, and a fan covered the grin on her face. “You have always been a poor person, so dream on about trying to inherit the family’s fortune, this inheritance, shall be for your older brother. However, I still got to thank you, if it wasn’t for you, I would’ve never been able to meet him.” Yes, if it wasn’t because of my Master Attendant’s recommendation, this lady, who was rather good looking, would’ve never stood a chance of becoming a rich man’s wife. He seemed dejected as he looked upon the lady who he once looked up to and admired, seemingly trying to accept the fact that she had worked together with his siblings to harm him. And in the next moment, the ramble of noises here had attracted a Fallen Angel over. Shocking everyone as it charged towards them. It gripped onto the arrogant woman, shocking her till her skin went pale. Trembling, she reached out to my Master Attendant for help. “Save...Save me!! I know I’m in the wrong! I’m begging you! On the behalf of how I took care of you when you were young!” Following after are the cries of his siblings. As the only food soul present, upon seeing all of this, and looking back to my Master Attendant who was lying against me, I bit onto my lip. It’s okay, even if you don’t want to save them, I don’t blame you. You’re not a saviour, in a situation like this, I don’t blame you. “Spaghetti...please..save them.” If you’re willing to not give up on the wonderful lives we could have together, then I shall continue to stay by your side. Your wishes, I will fulfill them, as long we can continue to stay like that. You are my light, my warmth.